


Naughty Or Nice

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Claus is coming to...Atlantis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2007.

Sam’s dealing with one of the scientists when Sergeant Miller reports that the Daedelus has begun delivery. She barely looks up because usually that’s all she needs to know - that the delivery’s come in. The requisition slips will land on her desk sometime in the next day, and Colonel Caldwell will probably pay her a visit with the bits and pieces of gossip that keep her up to date with more than what the formal report will tell her.

It’s the silence that alerts her rather than the noise.

And when she lifts her gaze from the tablet with the scientist’s calculations about mining this asteroid, there’s a big man in red and white standing outside her office. He’s not fat and jolly, but lean and amused, his pointed nose pressed lightly against the glass door like an eager child watching a shop window display.

She laughs because she can’t help it, and the scientist breaks off in the middle of his drone and turns around to gape at General Santa O’Neill as the door slides back.

“Caldwell didn’t say anything.”

“Of course he didn’t, Carter. I told him not to,” Jack explains as the scientist gathers up his tablet and leaves them. He tosses the fur-lined cap to the chair. “Superior officer’s right and all that.”

Sam bites back a smile as she takes her seat behind the desk, feeling oddly formal with him sitting across the desk - even if he’s wearing a Santa suit. “Red suits you.”

“Yeah, well, all those years of wearing blue and green and black. I thought I could do with a little red.” He shrugs, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “Santa Claus is coming to town.”

Sam grins. “So I’d better watch out?”

“Only if you’ve been naughty.”

She arches one eyebrow. “Do we _really_ want to go there, sir?”

The knowing smirk is both delightful and infuriating. “Carter, you were already there the moment I walked in in this outfit.”

Damn him for knowing her so well! And damn him for turning up when she’s got a city full of requests for Christmas leave and still has to work out the roster between Christmas and New Year! HR departments the galaxy over would tender resignations by the dozen at the kind of management involved in the fair allocation of vacation time for personnel assigned to another galaxy.

Still, Sam figures she can use him. In more ways than one.

“Carter?” He’s eyeing her smile, distrusting the sudden wicked curve to it.

There’s a cough by the door, rousing them both, and Sheppard makes his way into the room, eyeing Jack. Teyla follows, clearly biting back a laugh as she regards Jack.

“General,” Sheppard says genially. “Left your reindeer back in Colorado, sir?”

“They don’t do space too well.”

“Not many living things do.” Sheppard coughs and looks like he wants to find a nice way to bring up the topic, before he completely gives up and just plunges in. “Brought the Christmas care packages, sir?”

“Perhaps. Depends on whether Carter says you’ve been naughty or nice. And whether I’m in a beneficient mood.” Jack folds his hands across his non-existent belly. “What were you waiting for?”

“The popcorn. We’ve been out of it for two weeks, and Teyla’s been getting snappish.”

Behind Sheppard, Teyla smiles, looking anything but snappish.

Jack arches a brow at Sheppard. “Keeping the peace?”

“Keeping my ass in one piece,” says Sheppard with a sidewards glance at Teyla.

Sam grins as Jack turns to regard Teyla. “Is his ass worth keeping in one piece?”

“It is quite a nice ass,” Teyla says, a twinkle in her eyes. “We try to save it whenever possible.”

“We?”

“Myself and our team-mates.”

Jack snorts. “Anything you want to confess, Sheppard?”

The look Sheppard shoots Teyla is only a little exasperated, and rather more amused. “No, sir.”

“Good. Don’t. Yeah, there’s probably popcorn in the care packages somewhere.” No sooner are the words said than the grinning pair are out the door on their way to the unloading point - wherever that is. Jack watches them go, then turns back to her. “Okay, _are_ they?”

Sam arches an eyebrow at him across the table. “You used to get annoyed when people asked that about us.” When his expression turns grumpy, she smiles. “As far as I know, no. But Sheppard’s team is on the incestuous side anyway.”

“Yeah, I remember the reports.” Jack huffs. “Okay, so, now that I’m here and I’m available for the next four days while the Daedelus crew do their thing...what do you want me to do?”

She eyes the pile of paperwork. The requests for leave. The mission reports. The personnel analyses. The requisition forms.

Then she turns back to Jack.

“So, Santa,” she says with a grin that she knows is decidedly un-military, “have you been naughty or nice?”


End file.
